A kilómetros de distancia: somos iguales pero con sangre diferente
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: ¡mira! no te dejo acercarte a el es un plebello- ¡ si pues lo amo! princesa me parece interesante que este busando esposo- despues de esto la jalo hacia un trasporte mientras le tapaba la boca- - manito... te gusta la princesa...- no! claro que... si me gusta la amo pero... no puedo estar con ella- -no me importa haber sido un ladron ella me salvo de la muerte y yo la salvare.
1. Chapter 1 cuando te conocí

Ella estaba sentada junto a su acompañante, su estilo parecía profundo e imponente, en su trono lugar de trabajo estaba sentada aburrida de tomar tantas posiciones, a su corta edad de 20 años dirigía lo que era una colonia de la caverna blakk, blakk es un hombre cruel e impuso un régimen en el reino de su padre, el invadió y trato de gobernarlo todo su caverna es imperialista así que obviamente siempre querían expandirse, entro a tal reino invadió y puso sus reglas acabando casi con toda la familia real… casi Trixie en ese entonces una bebe recién nacida fue criada a escondidas por una criada, blakk al darse cuenta en un acto de "compasión" no mato a la niña y la engaño diciendo que él era su padre, así creció nuestra princesa viendo torturas impuestas por su "padre", aunque su madre de crianza la señora Úrsula le dijo su verdadero origen, la hija mayo y única de Maximiliano segundo o popularmente por el pueblo Max o maxi, él era un buen rey y lo mismo se esperaba de su princesa, gobernó con sabiduría y justicia, logrando sacar una sonrisa en sus aldeanos… pero lo que era Thadeus primero el rey de un estado imperialista, quería mas territorio sometiendo ese reino en sus leyes… continuando con la historia les digo que blakk utilizaba varios métodos de tortura la hoguera, la pera de la angustia, la aserradura, entre otros crueles métodos la niña los vio desde pequeña, blakk la crio solo porque necesitaba herederos y por más que intento era infértil, y…. se preguntaran porque ese afán de ser el mejor o de tener un hijo si no hay necesidad, bueno un heredero de su reino era su medio hermano Will, hijo de otro padre si él no tenía un heredero su hermano Will ganaba todo, la niña a pesar de crecer con crueldad heredo algo de su madre Eliza… y eso era compasión y misericordia, aunque la niña dulce que era se fue convirtiendo en una mujer fría a medida que crecía, mas eran los actos de alcurnia, mas ejecuciones veía, algunas a sangre fría, blakk buscaba convertir a nuestra princesa en una gobernadora imponente, fría, cruel, perversa, malvada… es decir la quiso convertir en su reflejo actualmente nuestra princesa tiene 20 años y aparte de todos los intentos de blakk, poseía el carácter de su madre, blakk estaba en un viaje a sus demás colonias para buscar materias primas, dejando a Trixie gobernando, a pesar de su corta edad la princesa resulto ser sabia como su padre, teniendo la mente suficiente para gobernar algunas semanas o meses, ahí estaba tomando decisiones… al lado de los caballeros y los sirvientes del castillo, todos la admiraban en silencio, su mirada llenaba la habitación a pesar que por ahora no decía nada expresaba belleza, pureza, bondad, profundidad y silencio lo que la hacía misteriosa… en la sala estaba sentada en su trono llevaba un vestido blanco ajustado hasta la cintura con caída con encajes, la tela era fina y semitransparente y tenía un bordado de flores negras, la falda era como si fuera de la textura más suave, su cabello estaba suelto sobre él estaba una corona de diamantes, su textura es lacia y caía en cascada hasta debajo de su cintura… cualquiera creería que era fría e insensible por tener la fama de ser hija del rey Thadeus pero si la conocías bien ella llena con alegría el lugar….

-Su alteza tenemos un criminal necesitamos que usted su majestad haga el juicio- ella es puso firme y con una voz encantadora y tranquila dijo- háganlo pasar-

Al salón entro un joven de 20 años custodiado por unos soldados para que no escapara, Trixie se puso firme y se dispuso a hablar- ¿cuál ha sido el crimen de este hombre?-

- Su preciosa alteza este hombre ha estado robando alimentos y elementos de aseo personal, por ladrón merece la pena de la olla- ella lo miro firmemente- joven me podría mirar a los ojos y decirme su nombre- dijo gentilmente- su majestad mi nombre es Eli Shane-

- tendría la gentileza de decirme ¿porque robo a el panadero?- el subió la cabeza para responderle y se encontró con su mirada y sus ojos de esmeralda al instante se enamoró de su princesa pero la verdad él era un criminal y ella era una princesa desde cualquier punto de vista se diría que es imposible- si su alteza, resulta que yo tengo un hermanito de cinco años se llama Andrés y él tenía hambre, yo la verdad he tratado de buscar trabajo pero no lo encuentro y… tuve que robar- mientras Eli hablaba se acercaba a Trixie por lo cual los guardia con sus lanzas las cruzaron en frete de nuestra pelirroja en señal de defensa a lo que ella respondió colocando su mano al frente y luego retirándola hacia un lado en señal de que las retiraran- imploro su piedad…- dijo arrodillándose luego en un tono alto ella dijo-

- sir Morris él no tiene motivos de ejecución ni de calabozo- Morris se desconcertó- pero princesa tampoco cumplió con los impuestos- ella le hiso una señal de que lo liberaran y se levantó con una elegancia increíble e innata camino hacia el- sir Morris él me ha dado un motivo coherente, debido a esto queda en libertad, y quiero que trabaje aquí en el castillo y puede traer a el infante Andrés-

- mi princesa no quiero abusar de su confianza- ella le sonrió, congelo a todos los presentes con ese gesto- por supuesto que no lo hace, es mas el infante Andrés y usted dispondrán de una pieza aquí y yo misma os concederé alimento- Morris se impuso- pero princesa ¿Qué está haciendo? Las órdenes de su padre deben cumplirse-

Ella en serio sabia su origen y el hombre que según decía es su "padre" no era más que un impostor- teniendo en cuenta lo siguiente pienso que mi padre coloca leyes injustas- tomo su cetro delicadamente y dijo- es mas yo declaro a él joven Eli inocente- para luego con delicadeza y elegancia posarlo un segundo en su cabeza para luego retirarlo con la misma elegancia-

* * *

Eli Shane un joven pobre, cuando pequeño huyo con su madre de una guerra quedando huérfano a los 15 años el siempre creció manteniendo a su madre y a su hermano menor, después de que nació su hermano en ese día su madre no aguanto el parto así que murió, desde ese momento siendo solo un joven de 15 años tuvo que empezar a trabajar, a hora al no tener trabajo, por un segundo maldijo que lo atraparan, pero por otro bendijo ver esos ojos de esmeralda, la verdad nunca la había visto ya que no participaba de eventos de alcurnia, pero lo cierto era que ahora tenía trabajo y lo mejor de ese trabajo era que podría ver esos ojos todos los días….

- Ah…- suspiro el chico su babosa- es tan linda… me salvo de la hoguera…- Burpy solo le dio una mirada pícara- no Burpy claro que no… en ese momento Eli se sonrojó delatándose, Burpy no le pregunto mas porque sus mejillas le han respondido- ahora hay que avisarle a Andrés de nuestra nueva vida… dijo colocándose de pie…

* * *

Su alteza ese vestido le queda de lujo- exclamo juliana una joven diseñadora de la ropa de nuestra princesa, su diseño era un vestido de mangas largas y holgadas que caía libremente hasta el piso, dejando ver como dos finas telas separadas se unían en un cinturón, el color de este traje es azul hortensia- como estoy de alegre de que pueda vestir mi ropa…

-juliana, te digo algo. Así sea una chica de la plebe, la que usara este traje se vería magnifico en ella porque el talento que tú tienes hace resaltar la belleza de la mujer- ella se puso contenta- en serio cree que yo tenga futuro- Trixie sonrió- no lo dudes- dijo para luego presentarse al parlamento…

Con ustedes su princesa, Beatrice Eliza primera-dijo para luego entrar saludar con la mano e ir a su puesto elegantemente- estamos aquí reunidos porque tenemos un complot contra el rey Thadeus- dijo Morris en voz alta- y de que se trata- dijo Trixie curiosa-

- Fácil mi princesa, dicen que su padre es un impostor- obviamente ella sabía que era cierto solo puso una mirada fría- hay algún tema de más importancia pienso que deberíamos quitar las penas de muerte-

Los hombres de el parlamento escupieron su agua- que! Te volviste loca niña- respondió Mrs. cedo alteradamente- ha perdido la cordura- ellos se murmuraban y se burlaban de el hecho ella con un rostro enojado respondió- no le veo gracia-

-hay su alteza creo que esta demente, cual es el motivo para suspender la pena de muerte-ella se colocó de pie y dijo- solo Dios puede quitar la vida solo es un fundamento divino pero es muy poco ético torturar a alguien sin piedad ni misericordia- dijo en voz alta luego un chico rubio perteneciente al parlamento se levantó y dijo- vamos princesa es que no entiende somos superiores USTED es superior, solo mire la piel blanca y pura, los ojos de esmeralda el cabello de una rosa, en cambio se va a comparar tan hermosa belleza con gente de la plebe! Además usted es superior y les puede quitar la vida si se le da la gana-

- mire yo…- grito hasta que alguien la interrumpió- volví- no era nada más y nada menos que Thadeus blakk el hombre impostor- ¿qué paso aquí? Bueno luego me lo dicen… Trixie hija mía necesito hablar con Tigo-

* * *

Eli se dirigía al castillo desde ese momento en que entro a trabajar las chicas de la limpieza lo trataban de la maravilla, otras se le insinuaban y otras hasta se exhibían pero en ese momento solo estaba pensando en su amor platónico, su princesa, ese amor prohibido era lo que lo motivaba a ser mejor, a seguir adelante a dejar el crimen y conseguir una vida digna, su hermano Andrés se imaginó que estaba merodeando por todo el castillo hasta que se acercó a limpiar el calabozo escucho una conversación que lo dejo impactado.

- Sabias que el rey va a casar a la princesa- el otro hiso una cara de sorpresa- si yo quería que esa doncella sea mía- el otro lo miro- sabes puedes pagar un dote (cantidad de dinero que se le daba a los padres de las jóvenes el que diera más se casaba con ella así no lo amara, así sea un viejo de 80 años todo era válido y la chica se tenía que entregar completamente)-

-hay! Yo no tengo tantas monedas para pagar una doncella tan cara-después de esto Eli se entristeció-¿sabes que darán un baile para elegir al prometido?

-si se solo que a nosotros nos tocara limpiarlo- en eso Eli pensó que no necesariamente debía limpiarlo…

* * *

Que pasa padre- respondió ella con curiosidad- fácil Beatrice… te casaras-dijo tranquilamente-

- ¡que!- grito ella no quería casarse tan joven además empezó sentir una atracción por ese ladrón tan galante…- ¡tú no me puedes obligar además tú no eres mi padre!- se le escapo la palabra, ¿hay ahora que hará?- con que la princesa se rebeló- agarro su rostro entre sus manos con fuerza- sabes no lo eres y nunca lo fuiste pero necesitaba un descendiente y si te lo preguntas, si yo te robe todo este tiempo ya que deberías estar con tu tío enrique que te busco todo este tiempo y si te iba a matar pero decidí tener más paciencia, muchos hombres desean estar con Tigo y te aseguro que todos ellos te quisieran tener de esposa y darían cantidades de oro por tu belleza y eso voy a hacer volverme más rico contigo así que si no quieres casarte con un príncipe yo mismo buscare un hombre que quiera experimentar contigo y conocerte así que elige una de las dos-

La verdad ella estaba contra la espada y la pared, ese señor le iba a vender a cualquier hombre si no aceptaba-acepto- respondió simplemente una oración la había atado a el hombre que más pague- prepárate te esperan afuera….

Afuera el panorama era gente de la nobleza sobre todo varones que entraron a pedir su mano, ella llego con un vestido negro con mangas largas y hombros afuera, entro y saludo a los invitados, estos contestaron con una reverencia ahora solo faltaba ver ¿quién será su esposo?

* * *

Hola hola!

Aquí Ash reportándose con esta historia medieval… va dedicada a sam, a crixar y a Elixie… y a todo el que aparesca en el comentario aparecerá en la segunda dedicatoria… aunque casi nunca llegan

Chao

Ash


	2. Chapter 2 labios rojos

Antes de comenzar a leer quiero dar honores a Gabriel García Márquez el novel de literatura de Colombia y el escritor estrella de cien años de soledad obra favorita, este genio en la literatura murió hoy mismo… creo que debo agradecerle el inspirarme y darme más amor por la lectura del que tengo, mi sueño era conocerlo pero parece que ahora se convertirá en visitar su tumba… pero dejando de lado todo este fic está dedicado a gabo, y todos los que me comentaron y siguen esta historia.

* * *

Se sentó al lado de aquel hombre miserable que tumbo al pueblo y coloco una mirada seria aun cuando las sirvientas ya enteradas del problema le dijeron que sonriera de todas maneras no evito colocar una mirada enojada nunca le agrado tal idea y nunca aprobó tal decisión sintiendo la impotencia que también siente el pueblo- muy buenas noches a todos los presentes- dijo blakk cordialmente se veía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja algo que no le dio buenos indicios a Trixie, él se sentía feliz de arrancarle el reino a esa niña, la verdad es que se supone que sería solamente propiedad de el ella solo estará administrándola mientras que le pudo pertenecer, de alguna manera se las arregló para que la joven no consiguiera escaparse de su poder, y lo logro en ese momento en el cual le agarro el rostro pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos parece que a la pequeña "sabia" no le gustan las cosas violentas, al contrario los principios liberales e ilustrados eran su pensamiento, podría estar en cualquiera de estos movimientos hasta participar de la ilustración si se puede solo que él no lo permitiría

* * *

Ya Burpy no hagas ruido- dijo un Eli caminando sigilosamente por un gran pasillo- ¿que solo viven personas viejas aquí?- Burpy lo único que hiso fue reírse de tal comentario, luego Eli entro a un cuarto con paredes y pisos en mármol, supuso que era alguien muy importante y… ¡era un joven! La ropa era de su talla, se colocó un traje negro de seda con una camisa de lino debajo, se perfumo para no parecer sirviente, solo pensaba en ella en los pétalos de rosa de su cabello, en las esmeraldas en sus ojos, del color carmín de sus labios que lo volvía loco, sencillamente esos labios de color rojo naturalmente se veían tan dulces parecía un dulce delicioso y caramelizado que le da un toque muy provocativo a su boca, luego salió y pensó que reino representaría… bueno diría que va en honor a…. el hijo de Will Shane… eso! Su madre una vez le hablo de un rey del cual fue novia bueno de pronto suplantar a su hijo tenga compasión, pero todo por su amor platónico, fue caminando al pasillo hasta que llego un joven por lo tanto tuvo que esconderse detrás de una armadura.

-¡qué ha pasado aquí! Se han llevado mi traje- ese era tomas primero (twist no creo que ese nombre exista en ese momento)- joven tomas no sabemos que pudo pasar aquí- dijo uno de los trabajadores- bueno menos mal que tengo otros trajes en fin, señor puede entregarle esto a la princesa, dijo sacando una caja aterciopelada de color rojo en donde se encontraba un collar de oro blanco con brillantes esmeraldas- joven buena elección- dijo el ayudante cordialmente- gracias señor, pienso conquistar a esa belleza esta noche, me ha vuelto intencionalmente loco, y ella será mía si no pues blakk sabrá que yo tengo mucho dinero y poder ilimitado- dijo sonriendo mientras se iba dejando a Eli con una mirada de rabia, desde ese momento le cayó pesado ese tipo….

* * *

El príncipe Saúl de campo callado- dijo el anunciante mientras este se acercaba e hiso una reverencia- el príncipe Antonio de chispas quemadas- el príncipe Sebastián Shane- este era blanco, cabello negro como la noche y ojos de tal color con algunos detalles rojos le dejo muy buena impresión a blakk por su seria personalidad-el príncipe Elías Shane- aquí Trixie casi se levanta al ver tan guapo joven blakk vio su mirada perdida pero supuso que aquellos serian hermanos, el príncipe anterior le hecho una mala mirada… será otro Shane o será… no, no puede ser, así siguieron toda la noche no pensó que serían tantos… con un suspiro miro varias personas alegres y realzadas, hasta que un pequeñín se acercó y le pregunto si quería bailar, era un niño pequeño blanco con cabello azabache y ojos azules-me puedes decir ¿cuál es tu nombre?- al ver tan tierno acto le pregunto su nombre- Andrés, soy el hermano de Eli- no pudo creer que ese pequeño tan bonito sea el que recogió de esa humilde vivienda- sí y ¿cómo esta Eli?-

-no se la verdad no se ha presentado… ¿bailamos?- ella le siguió elegantemente hasta el pabellón el pequeño tenía una elegancia innata que le dejo una gran duda que luego se encargaría de resolver, al ver como el niño trataba de alzar los bracitos para poder alcanzarla decidió dejar que abrazara su cintura, algo que si cualquier atrevido en esta fiesta hacia se llevaba su golpe, bailaron tiernamente hasta que alguien les dijo-

-señor… me permitiría bailar con la dama-él se separó al ver quien era y reconoció inmediatamente a su hermano mayor, era chiquito pero inteligente y se dio cuenta que Trixie no la reconoció- si señor- ella se colocó pálida era aquel chico que casi le sacaba el aire hace un rato, daban vueltas elegantemente por el pabellón dejando miradas de felicidad, algunas enternecidas y muchas de envidia, cada paso venia sincronizado, todo limpio impecable y sonoro, hasta Eli olvido su oscuro pasado en ese momento en el cual ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho, la acerco más agarrando su cintura por lo cual ella no se quejó, sentía el corazón a mil, sentía como volaban libremente, sentía como si fuera unos segundos al cielo sentía lo rojas que se colocaban sus mejillas, sentía las miradas de rencor de otros hombres, sentía… a su princesa feliz en cada movimiento- se dispusieron un poco más hasta que blakk llamo a Trixie.

Ella estaba totalmente indecisa habían tres chicos merecedores de todo, tomas, a pesar de ser lo que era vio como tenía una inteligencia al momento de presentarse y vio una personalidad detallista y algo encantadora, Sebastián, tenía un aire profundo y seria que le atraía fuertemente sobre todo al ver que no sonrió en toda la noche le dio un porqué de su personalidad…. Elías… a pesar de todo este chico tenía algo que ella necesitaba cariño, cuando bailaron se sintió querida amada y deseada y eso le llego enormemente y… peculiarmente sentía que la conocía- yo… elijo a…- antes de pronunciar palabra miro a Sebastián ya que blakk le metió presión con este…

A lo lejos unas criaturas estaban esperando a que ella dijera el nombre… estas al ver que dirigió su mirada a Sebastián lo que hicieron fue saltar al pabellón-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Una de las babosas salto al cabello de una condesa lo cual hiso que gritara y asustara a todos los presentes y estos corrieran en todas las direcciones… definitivamente perdieron toda la etiqueta y no tienen glamour- ¡quítenme a estas criaturas desagradables!- grito el ministro pronto primero que corría por toda las sala las babosas corrían por doquier y las personas huían de ellas estas empujaron a Trixie de tal manera que quedo alejada de caballero su guardaespaldas, quedando entre toda esta aglomeración se cayó y estas personas corriendo amenazaban con pisarla con tales zapatos puntiagudos hasta que… un chico se aferró a su cintura y la ayudo a levantarse , acto seguido alguien le agarro la muñeca y la jalo hacia afuera caballero al ver esto salió corriendo tras ellos, él estaba preocupado, si la secuestraba, si le hacía algo, si esto era un complot, o si planeaba hacer un magnicidio debía apurarse si no blakk lo enviaría al calabozo…

* * *

¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio alguien sálveme!- luego sintió como aquella persona paraba y le colocaba un dedo en la boca suavemente- tranquila no te hare nada- esa mano paso a sobar su mejilla cuando vio… ¡era el ladrón!- ah disculpa, es que me imagine…- el sonrió tiernamente- calma, ven te quiero mostrar algo…

Los jóvenes caminaban por las antiguas calles de esa ciudad escapando de todo lo que evitara su tranquilidad, el venia mirando cada paso, como mantenía el protocolo de ahí solo miro sus ojos dos estrellas de color verde que no se quiso perder, ella solo veía sus ojos de mar que eran brillantes y profundos en los cuales se perdía nunca creyó que… ¡se estaba enamorando! Lentamente sus miradas conectaron creando un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sintieron una clase de atracción, una enorme sensación de deseo querían acercarse más a ellos mismos, de ahí Eli miro sus sellándose con un beso, en el cual los movimientos eran acaramelados labios, y decidió romper esa barrera que los separaba.

El beso sus labios como si su vida dependiese de ellos, a lo cual Trixie sintió como sus piernas se hacían gelatina, en la acerco fuertemente a su cuerpo pegando a él su cintura y presionando su cabeza hacia él, no la dejaría escapar quería disfrutar el momento en el cual secuestro sus labios en un beso, sus brazos pasaron a su cuello y lo acerco más enredo sus dedos en el cielo situado en su cabello y profundizó aquel beso… dulce… amoroso… delicado… embriagante… divino… ellos no encontraban adjetivos para describirlos mientras que en el mar solo la playa y la luna sabían su secreto, Eli situó sus manos bajándolas a su cadera e intensificaba las cosas…

Sabes Eli- cuando terminaron su juego se sentaron en aquel lugar en el cual guardaban su secreto- fue mi primera vez- el abrió los ojos sorprendidos… como pudo ser ese su primer beso (que pensaron… jajá troll)- si es la primera vez que beso a alguien y estoy feliz de que seas tú…

¡Princesa!- se escuchó el grito de un joven ella inmediatamente supo quién era Jonatán el caballero que la cuidaba-¡hay Dios debo irme!- dijo ella colocándose sus tacones rápidamente el solo sonrió al ver tan gracioso teatro- su alteza entonces nos vemos en el castillo…- ella sonrió- dime Trixie- cuando salió corriendo procurando no perder la postura dejo caer su corona la cual Elí recogió y coloco en su pecho sentiré el olor de su cabello era divino en serio si le preguntaran cual es la flor más hermosa el diría su nombre, solo guardo la corona dispuesto a devolverla…

-¿Que le paso? Donde estaba su alteza llevo buscándola más de una hora-

- no me paso nada caballero… vamos al palacio- cuando llegaron ella decidió ver la luna un rato más claro le dijo a el que entrara después de una pequeña conversación logro que la dejara sola, ese chico la protegía más que a el mismo, tanto miedo daría blakk… su piel se erizo al escuchar algo-princesa me parece interesante que este buscando esposo- después de esto la jalo hacia un trasporte mientras le tapaba la boca-

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo

¡Serás mi esposa y es mi última palabra!- dijo mientras sellaba sus labios con los de él, ella no pudo escapar ya que la encadenaron no podía moverse- quien eres- él le despapo la vista y era…

* * *

- manito... te gusta la princesa...- ¡no! claro que... si me gusta la amo pero... no puedo estar con ella-

* * *

-mira sé que me odias- dijo el príncipe pelinegro- pero tú… eres mi hermano, hijo del rey William-

* * *

-no me importa haber sido un ladrón ella me salvo de la muerte y yo la salvare.

* * *

Hola… aquí Nat y Ash algo tristes por el fracaso de la historia anterior repito va dedicado a los de los comentarios, a gabo y a temperance, amiga apareces en todas las historias te aprecio mucho por ser tan fiel….

Chao


End file.
